The Fili and Kili Chronicles
by thepotterheadfrommiddleearth
Summary: Every body loves the Durin brothers. Funny, handy with weapons, and pretty good looking. So what were they like as dwarflings? Just a random collection of Fili/Kili stories that I've written involving them when they were younger. Chapter 1 co-written with my friend MasterLunaDurin. DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned are the sole property of J.R.R Tolkien
1. The Braid

Kili woke up with a start. He had just had a nightmare involving Smaug the terrible carrying his beloved uncle Thorin off into the night while he slept. But it was only a dream. He would never let that happen. Somewhere in the distance, something howled. To Kili's ears, however, that wasn't just a howl- that was Smaug coming to make off with his uncle. Something had to be done. He couldn't hold on to Thorin- he needed both hands for his sword. Aha! He needed to tie them together- but how? They hadn't brought any rope- they were only going camping, after all. Then it struck him. Just the other day, Bofur had taught him the braid. He needed to establish a connection between Thorin and himself- a bond, perhaps- he could just tie them together using their hair! He rolled over to face Thorin, who was still heavily asleep. On his other side was Kili's dearest brother, Fili. He repositioned himself over Thorins head. With his chubby little hands, he began to nimbly braid their hair together. Two braids later, Kili was feeling very pleased with himself. Now Smaug could never separate them. He grabbed his trusty sword (a poorly sharpened twig) and sat awaiting the fire drake.

Suddenly, Kili became aware of someone moving. His uncle was getting to his feet. Kili was about to protest when he felt an excruciating sensation at two points on his head- the bases of the braids. He felt himself lifting off the ground. Why couldn't his uncle feel him tied to his head- why wasn't he stopping? A small snore answered his question. Uh oh. His uncle was sleep walking.

Ouch. Fili woke up to a sharp pain in his side. Some one had just stepped on him. He was kind of used to that- he was one of the smallest dwarves in the company. Was his mind playing tricks on him, or was that his 3 year old brother floating before him in midair? As his eyes came to focus, he noticed Kili was attached somehow to their uncle, who was walking away from the campers and into the forest wielding a small twig.

"Fiwi... Help me!" Kili whimpered quietly as his flailed his arms in despair.  
"Kili... What are you doing?" Fili got to his feet and scurried to his younger brother.  
"I'm trying to cut the braids!" Now Fili could see what was suspending Kili- two thick, brown braids going from his head to Thorins.  
"Kili. What have you done?" Fili could not possibly imagine a circumstance that would result in the two dwarves' hair being tied together.  
"But... But Smaug... " Kili protested pointlessly.  
Great. This was just great. Another one of Kili's imaginary quests to defeat Smaug gone terribly wrong. This was almost as bad as the time Kili attacked a priceless China dragon of his mother's. What was Kili's problem around dragons? And how did that result in him being carried away into the forest tied to his uncles head?  
Fili needed to do something fast. The forest was notorious for the dangers it concealed. He needed to wake Thorin up. He shared his plan with Kili, who heartily disagreed.  
"If we wake Thorin up, I'll be in trouble! Pwease don't Fiwi!  
So that cleared matters up- they needed to separate the two dwarves without waking the older one.

Ten minutes later, the list of separation methods was narrowed down significantly. Pulling was pointless, Thorin was too tall for Fili to try and unknot the hair, and Kili's sword just wasn't working. Fili was about to give up when he saw a glint of light coming from Thorin's coat pocket. A blade! Upon further inspection, it proved to be a pocket knife! Fili couldn't believe his luck! He raised the blade to the mass of hair, when a bloodcurdling howl sounded from far away. Kili took this as Smaug's war cry, and started thrashing his sword around and yelling instructions to the 8 year old and sleeping uncle. Fili couldn't cut the hair with Kili moving so frantically,  
And so he joined in the yelling, trying to calm down his now hysterical younger brother. Kili was moving so much, he knocked Thorin off balance and kicked the pocket knife out of Fili's hand. Thorin crashed to the forest floor, bringing Kili down with him. Both dwarves groaned. Thorin groggily opened his eyes.  
"What... Boys? What are you doing here? And- ow!" Thorin winced as he raised his head. As he saw that he had been tied to his nephew, he started apologizing.  
"Sorry boys! I've done some odd things in my sleep, but I've never tied myself to someone's head before! Ah- that hurts!" He rubbed his head, and began to expertly untie the braids. Both Fili and Kili were lost for words, but said nothing further until Kili had been detached.

"Thanks, boys for coming in after me, but don't put yourself at risk again for me ok?" The boys nodded in agreement. They certainly weren't going to be doing this again.

Epilogue

Many years later, the dwarves found themselves in a bit of a predicament. They had been captured by trolls and were being prepared to be cooked. No thanks to that hobbit, thought Thorin.  
"Do you have a plan, Master Thorin?" Balin whispered to him.  
"Yes- I've got my trusty pocket kni-" it wasn't there. How could this happen? He hadn't taken out his pocket knife since... Ah yes, the day that he had found himself tied to his nephews head. He had been meaning to search for it for a while- it must have escaped his mind.

"Master Thorin?" Balin asked fretfully.  
"Um... Never mind- I'm sure some one will figure something out." Why couldn't they have chosen a more resourceful burglar?


	2. The Mines

"But I want to!"

"Kili, you're too young."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Kili protested, stamping his feet. There was no way he was leaving until he got to see the mines.

"I know you're not a baby, but it's very dangerous down there, and-"

"It's not fair!" Kili yelled. He wasn't a baby. He was 7. He was a big boy now. He could go down the mine if he wanted. Why wasn't Balin listening?

"Kili. You have to do what Uncle Balin says." Dis interjected, giving Kili a do-it-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you look.

"No no no! I won't! I want to see the mines!" Kili yelled, his childish tantrums echoing off the walls.

"Kili! Stop being such a fool!" Dis warned him.

"Don't call me a fool! You're not the boss of me!"

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" said someone standing in the doorway. It was none other than Thorin Oakenshield himself, with Fili at his heels. "I was just showing Fili the throne when I heard someone causing a fuss down here."

"They won't let me see the mines, Uncle Thorin!" Kili said, batting his eyelashes and pursing his lips. Alas, it didn't work- Thorin saw through it straight away.

"Kili, no means no. You have to respect that."

"No no no!" Kili sprinted off into the corridors, his light footsteps echoing.

"Kili, wait!" Dis called out, then ran off after him. Thorin and Balin followed suit, leaving Fili on his own in the entrance hall. He knew better than to run away like his little brother. Why was Kili such a trouble maker?

Thorin was getting tired of running. Why was Erebor so large and... majestic? He had no idea where Kili would end up- he didn't even know where he was; he was just following his sister's footsteps. Suddenly, the steady rhythm of Dis' feet stopped. She stood in the doorframe of what appeared to be a balcony, frozen rigidly as she stared at the scene below. Thorin caught up to her. She shot him a momentary glance as he approached her, then extended a shaky hand and pointed. As Thorin's eyes adjusted, he made out three things:

They were overlooking the area where supplies and resources where moved back and forth between the mines using little carts on a track.

One of the carts was moving very fast towards the mine when it shouldn't've been.

Kili was in that cart.

Thorin bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Kili!"

All the dwarves working in the loading station looked first at Thorin and then at the runaway cart. _Oh dear..._

Dis started apologizing profusely. "Thorin, I'm so, so sorry! I couldn't catch up with him- he just leapt off the balcony into the cart!"

Luckily for Kili, the drop was only about five metres high. He could have easily cleared the balcony railing and fallen into a cart below. What really amazed Thorin was how quick thinking Kili was. _Why did his nephew have to use his talents this way?_

Kili was rather pleased with himself. What an _excellent _plan of his. There he was, soaring along, heading straight for the mines, without any adult following him or telling him not to. Everything was going exceptionally well until Kili spied a drop in front of him. _Oops. _Well, he was probably going to die right then and there. Then it hit him. He was going to die! He screamed at the top of his lungs. HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

Meanwhile, Thorin had been handing out instructions to all his dwarves, who all loved Kili like their son. They would do anything to keep him safe. Dis was standing rigidly on the track the carts went down, staring as far as she could see into the darkness that her youngest had sped off into. As his high-pitched scream wafted towards them, Dis cried, "My baby!"

Thorin gulped. This couldn't end well.

Fili was still sitting in the entrance hall. He had drawn a picture in the dust. He was _bored._ He heard his brother's squeals coming from a corridor to his right. What was he to do? He didn't want to wander off and cause trouble... but his brother needed him. He could feel it.

Kili was still screaming when the cart reached the edge of the track. Luckily for him, the cart swapped rails to the one above it just in time. He was now suspended in midair, rolling along the track. When Kili realised he wasn't falling to his death, he looked over the edge timidly- and what he saw blew him away. The mines sprawled out beneath him, veins of gold glinting up at him. _He had done it. _Kili had gotten to see the mines. They were wonderful!

Unfortunately, there is always a twist in the plot. In this case- there was _literally_ a twist. The rails took a sharp turn, and because the carts weren't meant for carrying dwarves, Kili flew right off the edge. _Now, _he was going to die.

Thorin and Dis stood at the edge of the track as some other dwarves hauled the rogue cart in. It was empty. Dis broke into a sobbing fit at Thorin's shoulder. Thorin tried to comfort her, but he really felt like bursting into tears himself. _Not Kili. Kili can't die. He's too young. _He wanted to save his nephew, but at the moment he was lost for ideas.

Kili was falling past all the dwarves at work. Mutters, shouts and gasps broke out as he passed each dwarf. There were a few outcrops and balconies looking out over the mines, but he missed each one as he fell deeper into the Lonely Mountain. They were all too far left. Kili needed on on his right. Aha! There was one just below him. There was one person standing there, with a horror-stricken look on his face as he stared up at Kili falling down above him. Caught like a deer in the headlights, Fili couldn't move. Kili started to yell something to his brother but before he could he landed directly on top of him.

When the boys woke up, they were both covered in cuts and bruises. Kili had been spared the impact of the fall by Fili, who had been squashed by his little brother. Luckily, everyone was ok. They both groggily came too as their family members rushed to their sides. Pushing aside all the questions, hugs and lectures the older dwarves offered them, Fili and Kili sat up and looked each other in the eye. Kili grinned. He was missing a few teeth.

"Fanks, Fiwi. You safed me."

Fili smiled back, one eye swollen shut.

"No problem, little brother."


	3. The Dream

"Uh... where am I?" Kili groaned. He was lying on the floor in a big, black room, with polished floors and a tiny pinprick of light above him. That was odd. He had thought he had gone to sleep in his bed, next to Fili... oh- he must be dreaming!

He stood up and examined the room. He could only find one door. He slowly opened it to reveal another dark room. With nothing better to do, Kili went in.

In this room, Kili saw a painting on the wall. It was of him and his brother- except they were old. Kili was disgusted. What was this? The two dwarves were wrinkled and grey. But the thing that repulsed Kili most was the fact that they looked so real. He had to feel his face to reassure him that he was only 7 years old. He rushed to where he had entered the room, only to find the door missing. He quickly spotted a door on the far wall. He ran over there, and thrust it open.

Unlike the two dark rooms he had been in, this one was hot pink. In the middle of the room stood a pineapple on a pedestal. Kili decided that he would move on. Yet again, the door behind him had sealed, and another one had appeared on the opposite wall. _My mind is a seriously weird place, _Kili thought as he approached the next door.

As he walked into the room, trumpets sounded. Thorin sat in the middle of the room, throwing batteries into the air and smiling gleefully. Kili wanted to approach him, but he was afraid of what would happen. Thorin laughed and started singing the Greek national Anthem. Kili ran into the next room.

This time, there was Fili in the room, writing on the walls. At first, Kili was shocked Fili would vandalize something, then he remembered it was just a dream. Upon closer inspection, he realized the things Fili had written were quite insane. He read:

_And, whilst the cockerel may make a good meal, the gems aren't for sale- maybe if you rented a boat, the giraffe would forgive you for your haughtiness and return your yo-yo. But, I must warn you that the frogs will bite if you put your thumb too close- so wear sunscreen if you want to survive the impertinent plaguing of the shepherd's earrings._

Kili was very confused, and decided to continue on his journey.

In the next room, Kili saw his mother, Dis, looking into a mirror. She was yelling at it with such force that Kili feared it would shatter.

"For the love of Hermione, would you shut up!" She roared. The mirror remained silent. She howled with fury.

"How do you expect me to believe such lies! Do you think it's easy for me to look this good? Do you?"

Kili backed away. His dream-mother was scaring him. He timidly crept into the next room.

In that room, a tall, blonde being was sitting on a stool strumming something Kili had never seen before. The lady wasn't a dwarf- she was much too tall, and wasn't hairy enough, for that matter. She had a veil of blonde hair cascading down her shoulder, and some on her face that came down to her eyebrows. She had strikingly blue eyes and vivid red lips. Kili could hear her singing to the instrument. As he crept closer, he heard the words,

"You kept my old scarf,

from that very first week

'Cause it reminds you of innocence

And it smells like me"

Kili decided that this was _also _a figment of his imagination, although he couldn't have guessed he would think someone like this up.

In the next room, Kili saw a small, black rectangle lying on the floor. He walked over to it, and a small apple appeared in the centre, a bright, white one on the surface of the rectangle. Kili yelped and leapt backwards. What was this? Then, the apple changed into a screen with numbers and words on it. Kili was afraid. The screen was moving, pulsating- it felt like witchcraft. Kili ran towards the door.

Now this room, this room he knew. It was the great hall of Erebor, in all it's glory. There was someone on the throne- but it wasn't Uncle Thorin. As he approached, the figure became clearer- and for some reason, the man became more familiar. He had unruly black hair, and a deep, majestic gaze. He smiled as the young dwarf approached him. The handsome man then let the dwarfling sit on his knee. He whispered into Kili's ear, "Do you know who I am?"

Kili shook his head.

"I am you." He said, smiling. Kili looked up at his older self, sitting on the throne of the King under the Mountain. The older Kili looked back down at the young dwarf, staring up in adoration at him. The little Kili looked around- someone had entered the hall. Another handsome dwarf, with pale brown hair and intense blue eyes strode towards them, with a care-free smile on his face.

"Are you... are you Fili?" Little Kili asked. Fili nodded. He tousled his little little brother's hair.

"It's time for you to go back home." Fili said. Big Kili nodded in agreement.

"But why? I want to stay here with you guys- I want to know what happens!"

Older Kili smiled. "We can't spoil the surprise."

Kili woke up. He was in his bed at home. He rolled over to see his brother, with the same bright blue eyes and happy grin as his older self. Kili didn't want anything to change.


	4. The Coat

"I don't like it AT ALL." Kili protested, pursing his lips and stomping.

"You _have _to wear it. You promised Uncle Thorin." Dis tried reasoning with her troublesome 7-year-old dwarfling.

"I didn't promise, you did!" Kili yelled.

Dis sighed. He was right. She had told her brother that Kili would wear it. But she had thought he would go along with it!

"Honey, what's wrong with it?" Dis pushed the garment towards Kili encouragingly. He looked down at it begrudgingly with disgust written all over his face.

"It's gross. It's too big. I don't like wearing fuzz." Kili poked the cloak with his foot.

"It'll only be while we go to Uncle's meeting. Then you can take it off."

"But why can't Fee wear it instead?"

"Because he's wearing the helmet."

Kili looked enviously over at his older brother who was sitting on his bed, reading, with his Uncle's old battle helmet perched atop his head. Why did Fili get the good one?

"Kili- will you wear it? Please?" Dis bent down and looked her son in the eye. He stared defiantly back. He wanted to refuse, to stamp his feet more, to throw a tantrum, but he knew it was no good. Dis' will was just too strong.

"Fine." He grumbled, looking down at the cloak sprawled across the floor.

Later that day, Kili was regretting his decision to give in. As he walked into Thorin's meeting, he heard all conversation hush as they saw him wearing his grandfather's old cloak. It was scratchy, and it rubbed, and the fuzzy shoulder bits were making his sneeze. It was ridiculously big on him, and it trailed along the ground. He couldn't see his hands because they were enveloped in the unsightly browny-grey material. Thorin smiled at him. It had been a while since anyone had worn that cloak. Fili's helmet also drew some attention, but it was Kili's cloak that was under the real spotlight. And then, Kili realised something. Every one was looking at him. Every one was talking about him. Even though there were only 14 of them, and one of them was the rightful King under the Mountain, _he _was the centre of attention. And he loved it.

Kili clambered into his high chair, the cumbersome cloak only making it harder for the dwarfling to be seated. Fili helped hoist him up, and Kili settled himself into his chair with an air of dignity. The coat was disgusting, but he really made it work.

Afterwards, Thorin pulled Kili over onto his lap.

"Do you like the cloak?"

Kili considered lying. He considered nodding and adding sweetly about how warm it was, and how much he loved Thorin. But instead he said,

"No."

Thorin chuckled.

"I don't either!"

"But- but mumma said you wanted me to wear it." Kili was completely appalled at this news.

"I did want you to wear it so I didn't have to!" Thorin laughed louder.

Kili giggled. Then he took off the extraordinarily ugly cloak and sat on it. It's bulkiness made him the same height as his Uncle.

"Much better." Kili said, snickering.

Thorin smiled.

"That's what I did too."


	5. The Scapegoat

He couldn't believe it. _He could not believe it. _But the shattered vase that lay at his feet was proof. He had just broken the last relic of his great-great-great grandfather's that they owned.

Fili was a good dwarfling. He had good academic results. He was good with a sword too, but he preferred studying ancient lore over target practice. He was a quiet, gentle soul that wouldn't even harm a fly. Which is why he surprised himself when he broke the vase.

When Kili walked in, the first thing he saw was the guilt written all over his brother's face. Fili and Kili were so close that they couldn't hide anything from each other. For that reason, Kili knew what Fili had done before he even opened his mouth.

"You gonna be in SO much trouble!" Kili yelled gleefully. For once, it wasn't him!

"No-" Fili started to protest as Dis walked in. The last memory of her great-great-grandfather's existence lay smashed into smithereens at her feet. Her two boys stood side by side, one with a sorry expression and one grinning.

"Who-" Dis began, but before she could finish, Fili blurted "Kili did it!"

Kili looked absolutely outraged. Okay, so he was often to blame for things. But one time he didn't do it and everyone thought he did?

"Kili? Is this true?" Dis asked.

"No! No it's not! Fili did it! Fili did it!" Kili's bottom lip started to tremble as he yelled. He wasn't going to be blamed for this.

But Dis didn't believe him. How often did bookworm Fili do anything wrong? And how often was troublemaker Kili totally innocent?

"Sorry Kili, but that's a time out for you." Kili screeched as Dis scooped him up and carried him into the 'Penance Chair', or as it was called nowadays, 'Kili's chair'. She made sure he was facing the wall and then she strapped him in. The leather belt she had so often tied him to the chair with was frayed and ripped due to him always trying to chew his way to freedom. Even the chair was starting to get imprinted from the young dwarf constantly occupying it. Dis patted him on the head.

"Now think about what's happened." She walked away, looking for a broom to sweep up the vase.

"Kili, I-" Fili stopped. Kili had just shifted away from him. His arms were folded and his lip pouted. Fili left him there to brood. He would be over it by dinner.

Dinner was a truly awkward affair. Kili bent so low over his soup that he looked like he was sticking his face in it. Fili didn't make eye contact with Dis for fear of giving his guilt away. Dis kept an eye on the clock, waiting for Thorin to come home.

When her brother did come, Dis was quite flustered. She was tired of her feeble attempts at conversation. Fili had just mumbled, and Kili had just grunted. When Thorin came round and ruffled her hair affectionately, she leapt up and started chatting away, preparing his meal. When he ruffled Fili's hair, Fili just shrugged and muttered, "Hi."

However, when he bent down near Kili, Kili reached up and grabbed his neck, and using all his strength swung himself onto Thorin's shoulders. He then steered Thorin into his bedroom. There was some murmured conversation, then Thorin emerged, and took his meal and began eating. When Dis sent Fili to his bedroom, he found Kili already lying in bed, pretending to be asleep. On his pillow, there was a crudely written note.

_Fi. I dint brak the vas. You lyed. Im never looking at you agann. I dont like lyers. Goodnit. From Kili._

Fili gasped. This was mean. Kili rolled further over, away from Fili. He could hear Thorin and Dis discussing something in murmurs.

He didn't know why he blamed Kili. He couldn't help himself. He didn't think Kili would mind. He always got in trouble. But now he wasn't speaking to him. But he didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't want to get in trouble. He hated getting yelled at. But now Kili wasn't talking to him _at all. _

In the morning, Dis anxiously waited for Thorin to come from archery with Kili. She didn't want to confront Fili alone. Thorin had told her what Kili had said had happened. And if Thorin believed her youngest, she did too.

"We're back!" Thorin swung open the door and Kili ran in.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I shot a rabbit!" Kili smiled. Dis was speechless until he produced a rabbit painted on a piece of wood from behind his back. There was a stick stuck in it's stomach.

"Good boy!" Dis said with relief. "Now can you go and cut it up for dinner?"

Kili nodded heartily and dragged his catch over to his little corner with the air of a man returning from a hard day's work. He wearily slung his tiny bow over a chair, and put down his arrows. They had been made by Thorin and weren't good for piercing anything but soft wood. He then pulled out his toy dagger and began hacking at the piece of wood with the rabbit on it. Dis knew he would be distracted for a while.

Fili felt bad. Like, bad bad. He wasn't focusing on what Uncle and Mum were saying, but he could hear the message loud and clear; _Why did you lie?_

Fili didn't know why. He didn't know how he hadn't owned up to it either. He just didn't want to be in trouble.

When the talk was over, Fili was told to apologise to Kili. He didn't like the sound of that because Kili had a dagger (real or not). He turned around to ask Thorin something, and then felt something hard hit the back of his head. He spun around just in time to catch Kili throw another chunk of wood at him. this time it hit him in the stomach. Instead of telling Kili off, or telling Dis of her child's absolutely intolerable behavior, Fili decided he would play along with it.

"Agh! I'm hit! Tell my brother I'm sorry that I lied!" Then he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. He lay completely still, and he heard small footsteps coming near to him.

"Fili?" Kili poked him with his foot. Fili rolled over, grinning. Kili beamed back. Fili was forgiven.


	6. The pet Goat

Wow. Just... wow. Fili didn't know how he did it. He didn't know what he was going to do with it. But something had to be done.

"Kili. You can't keep it."

"Yeah I can" Kili said with deﬁance. He smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Fili rolled his eyes.

"Snuffy." Kili smirked.

"Snuffy? Is that his name?" What an absolutely ridiculous name.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Fili was annoyed. First, his brother caught (or stole...?) a baby goat, then be named him Snuffy.

This day couldn't get any worse.

"And he's going to sleep in your bed." Kili said with a smile. And the day got worse.

"Look, nothing against Snifﬂes or whatever he's called but we can't just have a goat sleeping in my bed. Who's going to feed it?"

"Me of course."

"Kili- do you even know what to feed a goat?" Fili was 100% skeptical.

"You of course."

"Pardon?"

"He's going to eat you."

"What! Why?" Fili didn't know why but he was fearing for his life.

"Because you don't like him." Kili's playful tone then changed to a dark, foreboding voice as he whispered, "he eats his enemies."

Oh great. His brother is ofﬁcially nuts.

Fili would have told Dis sooner of it wasn't for her tapestry class. She was out for a few hours, and she had left the boys at home alone. So now Fili was stuck with his insane little brother and a random goat. Unfortunately, Fili now realised that if he told on Kili, Kili would go back to being angry with him, and he couldn't have that happen. So he just had to cover it up until Dis found out for herself. Which wouldn't be to long, Fili reassured himself, his mother was a smart woman.

Kili, in the meantime, was having a ball with Snuffy. They had bonded so much in the last 10 minutes. Kili knew that Snuffy and him would have a long and fruitful friendship.

When Dis got home, she met Fili in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"Hi Fili!"

Fili blushed bright red. He couldn't think of what to say. At that moment, Kili walked in, saw Dis, then backed straight out. Fili could feel his brother senses tingling. This was going to be difﬁcult.

Dis was already suspicious, but when she spied Kili stealing oatmeal she knew something was wrong. They were hiding something. And she intended to ﬁnd out.

"Kili!" Dis called.

There was a scrambled rush, some doors slammed, a heavy-sounding object dragged and a small stiﬂed yell before Kili emerged. He kicked the door shut behind him.

"Kili, what's going on?"

Kili blushed, and mumbled "nothing."

"Really?" She leant closer.

Kili snapped, and yelled something along the lines of "you'll never take me alive!", and rushed over to the open window. He dramatically climbed on top of the table, looked Dis straight in the eye, then jumped out the window. A soft thud came from the garden bed below, followed by a frantic scamper. Dis was totally dumbstruck.

Meanwhile, Fili was hiding Snuffy in his closet. It was not small feat- Snuffy wanted to come out. Kili's barricade wasn't working- well, Fili hadn't expected it to. Using his brother to hold a closet closed wasn't a genius plan. The only thing stopping Fili from telling Dis his brothers plans was how he didn't want to betray his little brothers trust again. But it would have been a lot easier if his brother was less troublesome.

Snuffy was bummed. He just wanted to be set free. He was trapped inside a closet. Baaaaaa. He was hungry. Snuffy wasn't very intelligent. Moo.

Dis smacked a branch away from her face. It was TIRING to chase her youngest through the forest after he jumped out the window AGAIN. He was such a drama queen. What was he hiding? She needed to know. Last time he hid something from her she ended up with a black eye. She could not let her son get hurt or hurt her.

Kili was an adventurer! As he traipsed through the dense forest, he felt the wind blow through his hair. He was free. Free. But Snuffy wasn't free. What had he done? He turned around, scampered up a tree and climbed home. He slid in through the chimney and plummeted down to the ﬂoor. Fili was waiting for him.

"What are we going to do? Snuffy is pushing against the door!" Fili exclaimed.

"We need to set him free!"

"Excuse me?" Fili wanted to ask more questions but Kili just pushed him aside and ﬂung the doors open.

"BE FREE SNUFFY!" Kili yelled. Snuffy trampled him. Snuffy ran into the kitchen and say on the table on protest.

When Dis returned, there was a goat on the table, her youngest son was covered in ash and lying on the ﬂoor, and Fili was reading a book. Wait no, it was a goat-care book.

"What's going on?"

The two boys instantly pointed to each other and yelled simultaneously "he did it!"

Dis chuckled. Snuffy bleated. Fili laughed. Kili started to laugh too, until Dis picked them both up and put them both in their room.

Later, when they had ﬁnished tidying up after Snuffy, and bought Dis a new bag of oatmeal, the two boys set Snuffy free. He deserved it.


End file.
